


50 Sentences

by marikunin



Series: Renascence [2]
Category: Christian Bible, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marikunin/pseuds/marikunin
Summary: In an attempt to revive this series, I write 50 sentences from the livejournal community. (Alpha set)





	

#01 - Comfort

Noah nuzzled up to his cape buffalo dæmon to ignore the screams of those dying outside the ark.

#02 - Kiss

David drowned out his guilt in the sensation of Bathsheba kissing the top of Yechiel's golden head.

#03 - Soft

Naomi learned that Chesed's fur was as soft as Ruth's hands.

#04 - Pain

Job and Shayna were alone in their pain.

#05 - Potatoes

"You have to eat," Raziela told Elijah with sorrow in her golden eyes, "For me."

#06 - Rain

Annushka lead Hosea to Gomer and Eliam in the downpour.

#07 - Chocolate

Watching Isaac and Nessa play was the sweetest thing Abraham and Dor had ever seen.

#08 - Happiness

Sometimes David and Yechiel were happiest just watching the sheep.

#09 - Telephone

Jesus and Magdalena use dreams to communicate with Their followers.

#10 - Ears

Galochka loved it when Simeon scratched behind her ears.

#11 - Name

The Pharaoh's dæmon name meant "beautiful soul" even as he had children massacred.

#12 - Sensual

Yaniv was just as alluring as Mary Magdalene was.

#13 - Death

The crowd gasped as Lazarus' dæmon reformed from nothing.

#14 - Sex

Joseph and Inbar held Mary and Hillel close.

#15 - Touch

Ham was cursed as soon as he touched his father's soul.

#16 - Weakness

Uriah's dæmon went down as soon as he did.

#17 - Tears

Elizabeth's tears dropped down onto Tamir's feathers as she rejoiced at her pregnancy.

#18 - Speed

Paul's Iekika was the fastest dæmon any of them had ever seen.

#19 - Wind

"Hey Lev," Peter asked, "What's it like to fly?"

#20 - Freedom

Joseph only had Keshet as company in his prison cell.

#21 - Life

With every birth, a dæmon would form.

#22 - Jealousy

Jezebel's lip curled as Iisakki began to bare his teeth.

#23 - Hands

Jacob's calloused hands could engulf his hummingbird dæmon.

#24 - Taste

For seven years Nebuchadnezzar would eat grass and Damrina would weep.

#25 - Devotion

"My soul and yours are as one," Jonathan whispered to David.

#26 - Forever

"In life and in death, man and dæmon are one and the same."

#27 - Blood

Goliath's blood mingled with the Dust that was once Mot's.

#28 - Sickness

The Hebrews collapsed like flies as their dæmons burst into Dust.

#29 - Melody

Together, Jesus and Magdalena sang the songs of Their people.

#30 - Star

They followed the star and found a Child with a downy dove dæmon.

#31 - Home

"Don't worry Stephen," Haskell said, "We're going home."

#32 - Confusion

Not even their dæmons could cure the confusion wrought at the tower of Babel.

#33 - Fear

Daniel and Elior weren't afraid of the lions.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Moses and Osher continually faced the Lord's glory.

#35 - Bonds

David and Yechiel were drawn to Jonathan and Tam in a way they couldn't explain.

#36 - Market

Magdalena knocked over cages as Jesus kicked over tables.

#37 - Technology

Of course, royalty had accessibility for their usually regal souls.

#38 - Gift

"Dæmons are a gift from the Lord," Eli told Samuel, "And show we are made in His image."

#39 - Smile

Whenever King Herod smiled, his hyena dæmon would laugh and laugh.

#40 - Innocence

"Be like a little child and their ever changing soul," Jesus told them.

#41 - Completion

"It is finished," Magdalena whispered before dissolving into Dust.

#42 - Clouds

Clouds drifting by were the last thing Saul saw before Shira turned back to Dust.

#43 - Sky

Solomon's Adara could fly miles away if she wanted to.

#44 - Heaven

Intercised dæmons and their people were reconnected in Paradise.

#45 - Hell

Judas and Shani would find that they'd burn forever together.

#46 - Sun

Abel and Bartosz's laughter shined like the sun.

#47 - Moon

Cain and Atarah wandered under the moon.

#48 - Waves

Jonah nearly lost Eliana before the whale swallowed them whole.

#49 - Hair

Samson's hairy body was opposite to Fruma's bald skin.

#50 - Supernova

Jesus and Magdelana were alive, never to die again.


End file.
